


Say Anything

by leomoonwonwoo (Auber_Gine_Dreams)



Series: Poly Dorm Antics [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied Poly Dorm, M/M, Mild Sexting?, Phone Sex, There's a lot of laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/leomoonwonwoo
Summary: The phone rang four times before Seokmin answered.‘Hyung, is everything alright?’ he asked.Seokmin’s voice was warm and low and lovely over the phone, but Soonyoung refused to let it distract him so early on in his mission.“Lee Seokmin,” Soonyoung started, his voice steadily getting shriller with each word, “have you really never had phone sex?”





	Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolographicTae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicTae/gifts).



> This is just.....huh. Well....it's certainly something. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday Andrea. I hope you have an amazing day and that you like your present ;)

Soonyoung stared down at the group chat. The messages had all come to a halt, everyone as stunned as he was apparently.

 _Even I’ve done it_ was Chan’s reply, the first after a full five minutes of quiet.

They were bored, playing never have I ever in the chat, more to pass the time than anything. Soonyoung was down to two tiger emojis, his preferred method of keeping score, when Jun had thrown the bait.

 _Phone sex_.

Soonyoung groaned, tossed his phone on the bed with a huff, only to pick it up and reply with one tiger. It would be a miracle if he lasted longer than the others. Soonyoung was always down to try anything and no harm if he hated it. He just wanted to experience as much as he could, enjoy himself to the fullest and all that.

It was after everyone had dropped their emojis down that Seokmin had sent a text of his own.

 _I’ve never had phone sex_.

It was five minutes of staring at the words on his screen before Soonyoung flopped back against his bed and hit the green phone next to Seokmin’s name.

Soonyoung was a young adult. He didn’t really call people unless he had to. But this was an emergency. This was —

Soonyoung couldn’t even fathom it. What if Seokmin was _serious_?

The phone rang four times before Seokmin answered.

‘ _Hyung, is everything alright?_ ’ he asked.

Seokmin’s voice was warm and low and lovely over the phone, but Soonyoung refused to let it distract him so early on in his mission.

“Lee Seokmin,” Soonyoung started, his voice steadily getting shriller with each word, “have you really never had phone sex?”

Seokmin laughed.

‘ _Is it that weird? I’ve just always used facetime, or you know, in person._ ’

Soonyoung sighed into the receiver, slipping his arm under his head.

“Not weird, just…” Soonyoung trailed off. Thinking about it made him feel old, like the year between him and Seokmin was a really significant one.

‘ _Just?_ ’ Seokmin asked, his voice lilting playfully.

Soonyoung grinned even though Seokmin couldn’t see it.

“Don’t you wanna try it? Just once?”

The line went quiet. Soonyoung could hear Seokmin breathing faintly on the other end of the line. It was kind of funny if he thought about it too hard. Seokmin was two floors below him, in a room by himself, and honestly if he wanted to fuck around with him it would be way easier to just walk into his room.

‘ _Are you volunteering?_ ’

Seokmin’s voice was a little lower, almost like a purr and Soonyoung could imagine the way he looked, sprawled across his bed, hand in his hair, a playful smirk on his lips. Heat zipped in a line down Soonyoung’s navel. Was Seokmin shirtless? Was he wearing pants? Shorts? Would Soonyoung be able to stare openly at his bare skin if he were there, run his palms up his muscular thighs?

But that was the fun of doing it over the phone. Imagining.

Soonyoung sat up and slipped his shirt over his head, getting up so he could click the lock on his bedroom door. Vernon was off doing whatever it was he did when they had no schedule, but Soonyoung really didn’t want him to barge in when things started getting good.

He settled back against the bed with a sigh, the hand not holding his phone rubbing absently across his stomach.

“I am, yeah. If you’re up to it,” Soonyoung said. “At the very least it’ll be entertaining.”

Seokmin laughed again, trailing off into a hum.

‘ _So hyung, what are you wearing?_ ’

Soonyoung laughed before he could stop himself. It was way too cheesy, but thankfully not a mood killer.

‘ _Why are you laughing?_ ’ Seokmin asked, pout evident in his voice. ‘ _Isn’t that how I’m supposed to start?_ ’

Soonyoung trailed his fingers lower, feather light against the skin between his hip bones. He wasn’t hard, not yet, but his skin was prickling with warmth as he imagined Seokmin’s hands on him instead. Starting at his chest, Seokmin smiling sweetly at him even as his hand trailed lower, finally turning smug when he brushed against the front of Soonyoung’s shorts. His voice low in Soonyoung’s ear —

‘ _You’re breathing hard. What are you doing?_ ’ Seokmin asked, voice just the way Soonyoung imagined it.

He needed to focus. He had to make Seokmin’s first over the phone experience a good one.

Okay. Focus. Right

“Get on your bed Seokmin, on your back. Take your shirt off,” Soonyoung said. There was a rustle and shifting, the sounds of Seokmin doing what was asked of him.

“If you want to know what I’m thinking about, I’ll tell you. Every little detail, but you have to do what I tell you when I tell you, no cheating,” Soonyoung continued.

Seokmin breathed out and even though he tried to keep the sound away from the receiver Soonyoung could hear how it shook a little. Seokmin was starting to get serious, which meant things were going to get fun.

‘ _Okay. No cheating. I promise_ ,’ Seokmin answered, the words sounding a little breathy.

Soonyoung smirked, stretched his body against the bed and brought his hand to his collarbone.

“Put your hand on your chest. Close your eyes and imagine I’m there with you. My hand is on your chest and I’m touching you with just my fingertips.”

‘ _It kind of t-tickles_ ,’ Seokmin said, breath hitching.

Soonyoung could picture him doing it, his long fingers splayed across his chest, maybe flicking across his nipple. Soonyoung did the same, trailed his fingers across his skin. His sighed, arousal swirling in his gut.

“My hand is going lower now, straight down the middle, and I’m taking my time because you know I can’t resist touching you. You look so good when you’re under me.”

Seokmin made a small noise, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and Soonyoung’s body thrummed with it. Every sound fueled his arousal, whirled through the fantasy playing like a movie in his head.

“Mmm, Seokmin, I want to know what you’ve got on right now. Pants or shorts? I’m touching you very close to your waistband now.”

‘ _S-shorts, but uh —_ ’ Seokmin took a shaky breath, ‘ _nothing underneath._ ’

“ _Ah, fuck_ ,” Soonyoung groaned, his hand shaking as he fought off the urge to give up the game and just fuck into his fist.

Seokmin wasn’t a good liar, Soonyoung knew, which meant he was _really_ on his bed right now, touching himself while thinking about Soonyoung with a single pair of shorts the only thing keeping him decent.

“God you’re gorgeous. I’m touching your thighs now, under your shorts, and when I realize you aren’t wearing any underwear I squeeze them. You turn me on so much, _god_.”

Seokmin hissed. He was almost panting, breaths coming faster. Soonyoung could see him as clearly as if they were face to face. Seokmin’s hair was probably a little tousled, hanging in front of his eyes and Soonyoung wished he were there to fix it, to run a hand through it and slam their lips together and shove his tongue down Seokmin’s throat.

Soonyoung’s cock twitched and as he gripped his own thigh he moaned.

‘ _Aah hyung, you sound so sexy_ ,’ Seokmin moaned out. ‘ _I want you to touch me. Please._ ’

Soonyoung smirked.

“Fine. I’ll touch you. But only over your shorts. Be a good boy and I promise I’ll let you come.”

Seokmin gasped and keened, and Soonyoung hissed as he did the same. God he was so _hard_ , and the way Seokmin sounded wasn’t helping.

‘ _I’m so hard. I wish you could see. I wish you were here. Your hands are like magic._ ’

Soonyoung grinned but held his laugh inside.

“I’m gonna take your shorts off now. And mine, too, because I kind of want to fuck you even though we have to practice tomorrow. Do you want that? Want me to fuck you till you can’t move?”

Seokmin gasped out something that sounded a lot like _yes please_ before Soonyoung heard the muffled sound of him taking his shorts off. Soonyoung did his best to slip out of his own shorts one handed but had to set the phone against his pillow to get them all the way off. He tossed them on the floor and put the phone back to his ear in time to hear a thunk.

‘ _Sorry. Didn’t mean to drop you,_ ’ Seokmin said, and Soonyoung couldn’t keep himself from laughing.

Only Seokmin would apologize as if he’d knocked Soonyoung bodily off the bed. He heard Seokmin pick up the phone and let out a laugh of his own.

‘ _Hyung, you’re ruining the mood. We were just getting to the good stuff._ ’

Soonyoung’s laugh ended in a huff. He was still achingly hard, the tip of his dick flushed and glistening. He waited until he heard the rustle of Seokmin settling back on his bed before he continued.

“Didn’t ruin the mood for me. I’m still thinking about you, and now you’re naked and I’m gonna make you feel so, _so good_ ,” Soonyoung said, his voice low and breathy.

Maybe he was past the point of wanting to drag it out for Seokmin’s benefit. Soonyoung just wanted to hear him come, wanted to ask him to take a picture when he was finished so he could see the mess he’d made.

Seokmin made a low, bitten off sound and Soonyoung had to bite his lip to keep from echoing it with some equally needy sort of whine.

“So we’re both naked now, and I’m gonna tease you a little bit first. You know I love those pretty sounds you make. I touch your inner thigh and go higher. I almost touch your dick but not quite, not the way you want me to.”

Soonyoung’s head hit the pillow when Seokmin let out a breathy keen, and he had to break his own rules and squeeze himself to relieve the throbbing pressure in his cock.

“ _Ah yeah_ , you sound so pretty. You’ve been so good, baby. I’m gonna touch you now. I’m gonna put my hand around your pretty cock and you can fuck into it just the way you like.”

Soonyoung stroked himself, a gentle slide up and down and he groaned, hips canting into his fist right away.

‘ _H-hyung, aah, feels —_ ’ Seokmin started, his words cut off in a choked off moan.

He panted into the phone, and Soonyoung imagined him turned on his side, hips rolling to fuck into his hand, the long line of his body on display in the best way.

“Tell me. I wanna hear you, baby.”

Soonyoung set a slow, teasing rhythm as Seokmin continued.

‘ _Feels so good. It’s so good, but not as good as when you touch me._ ’

Soonyoung’s whole body was on fire. He thought about Seokmin’s big hands around his cock instead of his own, thought about Seokmin fingering him open, leaving him desperate before lying on his back so Soonyoung could ride him. But he’d promised it the other way around and who was he to go back on what he promised to talk about.

“Gonna open you up while you touch yourself. Until I’m three fingers deep, or maybe four. Wouldn’t want to hurt you. You’ll have to beg me to fuck you, baby.”

Seokmin moaned, breath hitching on the sound, and Soonyoung wondered if he’d really slipped a finger inside. Soonyoung picked up the pace, stroking faster over his cock, precum making for a slick slide that felt almost as good as the fantasy he was playing out.

‘ _Please, hyung. Wanna feel you inside me, ahhh please._ ’

Soonyoung was already close, his mind supplying image after image of Seokmin on his bed, how pretty he looked with a mouth full of cock, the way his back arched in a beautiful curve when he  came, the way he fucked Soonyoung just the way he liked it, giggling when Soonyoung came so hard he hit his own face.

He was at his limit.

“God I’m close. I wanna hear you come. Can you be a good boy and come for me, Seokmin?” Soonyoung growled, low and desperate into the receiver as he stroked himself faster.

Seokmin’s moan was almost a shout. He panted into the phone and if Soonyoung tried really hard, he could hear the wet slide of Seokmin’s hand on his cock. It made his face burn hot and he sucked in a breath when his thumb brushed across the head.

It wasn’t much longer, maybe another minute of listening to Seokmin’s breathy moans and the wet slide of him touching himself before Soonyoung came all over his stomach, moaning Seokmin’s name.

“Please, Seokmin let me hear you come,” Soonyoung panted out as soon as he was able to form words.

Seokmin groaned.

‘ _You sound so sexy after you come, god I’m gonna —I —_ ’

Seokmin’s words cut off as he gasped and came. Soonyoung imagined it as well as he could, the way Seokmin’s body would tense and relax, the way his come would paint his body, and if he came hard enough maybe get all the way up his chest.

Soonyoung stilled his hand on his cock, wiping his come across his stomach. He felt spent in the best way, and he waited for his breathing to return to normal before he spoke again.

“So...how was it?”

Seokmin laughed, and not like a soft post sex laugh either. There was too much humor in it for Soonyoung’s liking.

He either recorded the whole thing for blackmail or, and this was maybe the worst case scenario, all those acting lessons had finally paid off and he hadn’t actually been touching himself at all.

‘ _It was a lot of fun. But next time we should do it over facetime_ ,’ Seokmin said. He gasped suddenly. ‘ _Oh. I have to confess something._ ’

Here it was. Soonyoung’s come was getting tacky on his skin and he felt some weird emotion surge through him. Not quite shame, definitely not that, but a general uneasiness about whatever Seokmin was up to.

“What’s that?”

‘ _I, well, I lied, hyung. I’ve had phone sex before_ ,’ Seokmin said, voice meek like he’d actually done something bad.

Soonyoung almost shouted with relief. He wasn’t even mad. He’d had fun too, after all.

“ _That’s all_? Well, you could have participated a little more if you knew what you were doing,” Soonyoung grumbled, pretending he was more upset than he really was.

Seokmin sighed.

‘ _Don’t be mad. I’m sorry, really. I just wanted to see if you’d really offer and you did._ ’

Seokmin laughed, that beautiful warm laugh that filled Soonyoung’s heart with sunshine and made it impossible to feel any sort of negative emotion toward Lee Seokmin.

“You’re a mess, Seokmin. You could have just said ‘Hey hyung let’s have phone sex’ like any normal person would,” Soonyoung said as he sat up. He smirked, hoping Seokmin could hear it in his tone. “You owe me for this. Send me a picture right now and don’t you dare clean yourself up.”

Seokmin’s laugh turned almost sensual and Soonyoung shivered.

‘ _Okay, but just remember you asked for it._ ’

Soonyoung hung up and wiped his come off on the shirt he’d been wearing. By the time he was dressed again he had a new text from Seokmin.

He opened it and almost threw his phone. Seokmin, for one, looked absolutely gorgeous. His body was fully on display, shiny where his come splashed his skin, but Seokmin, being who he was, had decided to make the most ridiculous, mood killing face he could before sending the picture.

Soonyoung sighed. Well, he could always crop it for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Who will I write next please anticipate :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
